for better or worst?
by keke wonder
Summary: what happens to bella and renesmee after edward is acting out of his nature? jacob and renesmee are finally together. but all is not cherished for to long as for the volturi is coming for her to 'experiment the waters' rated m for LEMONS! ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

*chapter one*

I never thought the day of me falling in love with Renesmee Cullen would come so soon. It had been 7 years since she was born but she was looking around 16 or 17. We were sitting in her living room and i noticed how her hair brings out her beautiful eyes, and how wonderful her almost vampirish skin contrasted with mine, and man that ass... _get a hold of yourself Jacob! _i screamed at myself in my head.

"please do" Edward whispered.

"_stay. out. of. my. head. its very simple." _he glared at me but i just rolled my eyes and let my eyes roam else where, not realizing they stopped on Renesmee.

"Er, Jake? what are you staring at?" she asked.

"huh? oh. nothing" _real smart Jake._

she smiled at me and got up. i couldn't help but stare at her ass. edward shifted awkwardly behind me.

"im starving you wanna go out to eat Jake?"

i jumped up "sure! lets go" i said as we headed out the door.

"don't be out to late!" i heard Bella yell.

"sure, sure" i said back.

me and Renesmee walked out and got in the car.

"so, where did you want to go?" i asked as we pulled out of the drive way. She thought about it for a minute. "could we go to Fridays?" she asked. "i absolutely _adore_ the potato skins!" i laughed. "sure thing ness Fridays it is!" We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I pulled up to the restaurant and went inside to get a table. Of course the place was jam packed so we had to wait fifthteen minutes. I ran back out to the car.

"ok well the place is pretty full so we have to wait about 15 to 20 minutes" i said.

"oh" she said quietly. i looked over to her and she had her head down picking at her nails as if she was nervous or something. "Nessie, sweetie what's wrong?" i said immediately going into my protective mode. she looked up at me and tried smiling. it didn't quite touch her eyes. "Renesmee," i said more sternly. "come you can talk to me what's wrong?" she sighed, and kept fiddling with her nails. she finally looked up with curiosity and a slight bit of concern in her eyes. I gave her a questionable look, and she looked down again. " Jacob do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. I burst out laughing. She shot me a hurt and mad look. "im glad you find this funny" she went to open her door but i grabbed her hand. " get off my hand Jacob. now." i obliged but locked the doors instead. she huffed and sat back. i turned her head to face me. "don't be like that nessie your question just took me by surprise that's all." i said. "well? do you have a girlfriend? i shook my head. "no i don't. how could i when i spend all my time with you?" opps. i don't think that came out right. before i had a chance to correct myself she sighed again. "i don't want to be in your way, from having a social life Jacob. im taking up all your time. im so selfish to want to hang out with you all the time" she said rather sadly as she looked down. i put my fingers under her chin and made her look up at me once again. i saw tears in those big beautiful eyes i loved. it broke my heart to see her like that. "dont cry nessie. please dont cry. you are not selfish dont ever say that again, ok?" she nodded. "and as for my social life, YOU are my social life as long as i have you i dont need other people. you mean the world to me and i will put you before anyone else in this world." she smiled, that brillant smile and couldnt help but return it. " i love you renesmee and YOU are my bestfriend. although seth might give you a run for your money." i joked. she laughed and threw her arms around me. "he better not he might win!" i chuckled and we pulled away. "i love you too my jacob" i beamed at her. she had called me _her _jacob. and i was proud to be. "come on i know your hungry" she stated, and as right on cue my stomach growled. I grinned at her. "alittle" she shook her head and giggled. we got out the car and headed inside. once we were seated we started- well i started looking at the menu. nessie had her mind set on potato skins. the waitress walked over to our table. she looked to be in her thirties. when she reached us she smiled brightly at me, completly ignoring renesmees pressence. i rolled my eyes internally, but still smiled at her hoping it looked polite. "my name is mary and ill be your waitress today what can i start you off with?" she said talking directly to me. i looked over and saw renesmee glaring a the waitress, and i smirked. "um excuse me ill have the 9 peice fully loaded potato skins with a water" nessie ordered, an edge to her voice. the smile was wipe off 'marys' face when she finally noticed nessie sitting there. she jotted down her order then turned back to me, the smile returning . "and what can i get for you today sweets?" she asked and i chuckled softly. "ill have 3 cheesy bacon burgers. with a Pepsi" she giggled. it sounded so stuck up. she was trying to hard. "you sure can then ill be back with your orders." she walked away with a heavy sway in her hips. i just laughed. i turned back to see renesmee staring at me. "what?" i asked still laughing alittle. "she was totally flirting with you! she probaly wouldnt have known i exsisted if i hadnt spoke up!" i smirked. "i barely even noticed. how could i when i have the most beatiful. fun girl in front of me?" she grinned and blushed a vivid red. a few moments later the waitress came back with our food. "enjoy " she said talking pointly to me again. i started eating my food and i realized mary hadnt moved yet. "do you need something else?" i said ackwardly. why the hell is she watching me eat? "yes there is actually." she dropped to my level and i cocked my head to the side. she tucked a piece of paper in my hand and whispered in my ear, "when you ditch the girl, come see me." with that she got up and left. renesmee growled in her direction. i just laughed again and looked at the paper in my hand. "renesmee cullen are you jealous?"

"no why would i be?" she said fast. i smiled and shrugged

" i dont know maybe because you just growled at her?" i said. she blushed again. i loved that i did that to her. "no i was not jealous, i just didnt like her." she said sternly. "stop feeding your ego your my bestfriend for goodness sake! i dont think about you that way all the time... i mean... never... i mean...ughhh!" she buried her head in her hands.

i was in a state of shock. she thought of me that way?


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

she looked timidly. "im sorry Jake i-im just babbling on. I don't ev-"

"its fine renesmee but... but what did you mean, you don't think about me 'all' the time?"

she reached over an touched her hand to my face. I gasped because i was not at all expecting what i saw. The first thought was when we were fake wrestling in the forest, and she noticed for the first time while i was pinning her to the ground that she thought my lips looked sweet and 'kissable'. The second one made me laugh. It was when i was looking for a dvd for us to watch. And she realized how muscily my butt was. So she wasn't the only one checking out asses huh? The last one is what really surprised me. It wasn't even a thought, more like a dream or fantasy. Me and renesmee we're walking down la push beach hand in hand while the sun was setting. We stopped somewhere along the shore, and turned to looked each other in the eyes with a very intense loving kind of look. "i love you my Jacob" she said smiling. "i love you too nessie." Then we leaned in slowly an shared a passionate kiss. i couldn't help but smile as she pulled her hand away. "now you know how i feel about you jacob" she said sinking down into her seat. I got up and moved to her side of the booth and cupped her chin.

"renesmee... i have something to tell you" she grinned. maybe this will be good.

"what? you can tell me"

i took a deep breath "i-i've imprinted" her face fell. i instantly regretted it.

"oh" she said her voice wavering. "do i get to meet her? i understand if you need to be with her more often. i mean she is your-your imprint. and you need to..." she trailed off with fresh tears streaming down her face. i felt like the world biggest jackass. making her cry twice in one night.

"ness please don't cry it kills me to see you cry like this." i said now cradling her.

she tried to pull herself together.

"no im fine jacob, i just want you to know ill always love you." she smirked sadly.

"no no please listen! im explaining it all wrong. the girl i imprinted on is you" she looked at me and the light returned to her eyes.

"really? don't mess with me black!"

i laughed. "i'm telling the truth, it happened when you were a baby. when i first saw you its like nothing else mattered and now you are the only thing that ties me down to the earth." she smiled and hugged me.

"i love- no im IN love with you jacob black." i pulled back to look her in the eyes.

" and i am IN love with... these fries!" i grabbed a handful an stuffed them into my mouth. she laughed and slapped me in the chest "im kidding hon, i love you more than my life" we sat there looking into each others eyes with that same loving look i saw in nessie's dream. i leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. words cant describe what i feel right now. she wrapped her arms around my neck and i snaked mines around her waist. i felt her tongue run across my bottom lip. i eagerly parted my lips to let her in, and our tongues danced and our lips moved in synch that i was beginning to think we really were TRULY made for each other. we separated to come up for air.

"wow" she whispered

i smiled. "i know" i went in for another kiss, when someone rudely cleared their throat. i looked up. mary.

"umm do you guys need the bill?" she asked. renesmee answered before i could.

"yes. oh and some takeout boxes and bags. thank you." she said rather cheerfully.

i turned to see Mary's face. it was priceless! i couldn't help but laugh. she fumed off to get our request. i turned back to face nessie only to be met by her lips. we pulled away and i smiled. "i love you" we both said at the same time and started laughing. mary came back to the table and shot daggers at us with her eyes. i left the money on the table, packed up the food and we drove back to the cottage hand in hand. once we got to the house i started to worry, renesmee put her hand on my leg, i didn't even realize it was moving.

"jacob what's wrong?"

i sighed "your dad. what is he going to think?" her eyes widened.

"oh crap what are we going to say to him?" i thought for a second

"er, he should probably understand because of the imprint, so hopefully it will be ok." she looked at me, her eyes still wide.

"they know?" she yelled.

"uhhh yeah... is something wrong ?" she got out of the car.

ill take that as a yes.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

i quickly followed after her. "wait ness what did i say?" i exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"am i the only one in this entire family who didn't know? i've been lied to my entire life? and get your hands off of me before i call my parents and grandpa Charlie!"

i listened but still trailed behind her.

"jacob just go home! what ever we are, and i don't care if im your imprint this is over! how do i know you haven't always lied to me? how do i know that this imprint is real?"

i stopped dead in my tracks. she doesn't want me anymore and doubts my love for her? i don't think i've felt a worse pain.

"renesmee please just let me explain please... don't do this to me!" i begged. she stopped and turned around.

"im listening" she said. i walked alittle farther but made sure to give her her own personal space.

"i never told you because i didn't want you to feel as if you had to be with me. you have a choice to be with someone else and i will always and only love you no matter who you may be with. and never doubt that. i don't need some silly imprint to prove it." she had a small smile playing around the corners of her lips, i frowned in confusion. she stepped for ward and wrapped her arms around my waist. i sighed in relief and buried my face in her hair.

"im sorry i reacted like that just promise not keep anything from me again."

"deal!" i said almost to happily as we pulled away.

"oh and jacob its always been you never doubt MY love for you." i beamed at her and she smiled deviously at me.

"what?" she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. i gasped once before she crushed her lips to mine. jesus! what has gotten into her? i don't even care i like this renesmee. i put one hand on her leg and one on her neck to support her. we pulled away awhile after that for air.

"ive waited along time to do that my jacob"

"well im glad you decided to act on it, that was awesome!" she giggled.

"oh really? i thought i could do better" she whispered in my ear gentle nibbling it. i shivered with pleasure. she came back up and kissed me again. i ran my tongue along her bottom lip, she quickly let me in. just like before, our tongues danced in a way that meant- HOLY CRAP! her still attached to my waist started to grind against me. i moaned into her mouth, and she returned it. as this continued i could start to smell her arousal. oh no. i could feel my member straining against my jeans. oh god she smelled so good. she pulled away and smiled wide at me.

"told ya i could do better" she whispered.

"you got that right." i muttered and she laughed.

"come on lets go inside" i set her down on her feet and pulled my sirt down doing my best to hide my erection.

"umm ill come back later nessie." she frowned

"will you be back before i go to sleep?" i kissed her once on the lips.

"of course i will now get in the house before you get in trouble."

" `Kay see ya later jake"

"bye." i waited until she was in the house to get in my car and drive off and finish what she started. i walked in the house and hoped my dad would be asleep. there was a not on the table: _Jake__, __gone over Charlie's place to watch the game. wont be home till late. love dad. _i haven't loved my dad this much until now. i walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripped down and got in. i ran my hand down my chest and gently grabbed my member. i pictured renesmee here in the shower with me. kissing and stroke each others bodies. she reached down and grabbed my member and slowly began to stroke it, rubbing her finger over the tip. "fuck..." i said aloud and let out a small moan as i picked up my own speed. she kept rubbing it, then got down on her knees and flicked her tongue over my head. i moaned alittle louder and pumped faster. i stifled one of my loudest moans as i pictured her taking my entire cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down setting a pattern. her teeth grazed my cock and that sent me over the edge ,releasing all over my hands moaning her name. i quickly got cleaned up and dressed leaving my dad a note saying ill be at the cullens. i ran outside and phased, need to stretch the old wolf legs.

"_headed back to the vampire lair jacob" leah thought._

"_headed back to bitterness leah? oh wait. you never left." _i heard seth stifle a laugh and leah growl. i wasn't in the mood to fight with her but if she wants to ill fight dirty.

"_i don't even understand why you spend all your time over there with them if it were me id be begging for a deprint." _i growled

" _well maybe they do stink. but renesmee smells beautiful so its worth it. when you get an imprint and hop off of Sam then come talk to me." _i shot back rather sharply. she stopped running and so did seth. i could only see sadness and pure hate in leah's thoughts.

"_whoa Jake bro, that was way to far." _

"_im so sorry Leah i didn't mean it. just d-don't talk about her that way" _she started running again and sighed.

"_its ok i guess Jake. and i wasn't talking about renesmee, the rest of them i want to kill." _i laughed.

"_ok well i gotta phase back now. i want you guys to stay on patrol for another hour then sam's pack will take over"_

"`_Kay tell nessie i said hey and that i want a rematch." _i looked at seth confused. he just barked a laugh.

"_she'll know what it means"_

"_uhh ok? see you guys later." i phased back and jogged back to the cullens._


	4. Chapter 4

*chapter 4*

when i got there i just walked in and found bella and edward sitting on the couch."hey eddie, bella." edward smiled at me or my thoughts. i was remaking the mariners play offs.

"if your trying to hide your thoughts, we already know your a we talked to renesmee already" then he sighed. " but heres the thing jacob, we've only had renesmee for a short period of time and we're not quite ready to give her up completely. so i only ask that you take thing slow, im not going to ask questions or pry your minds for information but if she comes home in less than perfect condition then i will neutor you dog."

wow he took this better than i thought. he laughed. "i do know how to be nice was quiet the whole time.

"um do you think i could talk to bella edward?"-

"sure" he said then walked upstairs. i moved to sit on the couch. " whats wrong bells? i thought you were ok with me imprinting on renesmee?" she sighed.

"i am jacob..its just... that we used to be that close. i miss how we used to be. i mean you havent even talked to me twice this week. dont get me wrong im not jealous or anything.. i miss my bestfriend. i miss i dont want you to forget about me.." i looked at her lost for words.

"why didnt you tell me before?"

"because you spend every waking hour with my daughter." she has a point,. i hugged her tight.

"i miss you too. and i promise to talk to you more often. and i could never forget about you becky." she shoved away from me and got up. "i mean betty!" i yelled at her.

"shut up you moron! i laughed.

"hey bells?" she turned around. "i love you"

she smiled. " love you too goodnight." i walked up the stairs and opened renesmees door. she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"baby,why didnt you go to sleep?" she smiled sleepily.

i didnt want to unless you were here. i cant sleep well knowing your not here." i smirked and moved across the room to lay on her bed next to her. she curled up to my chest and i wrappped an arm around her shoulders rubbing her arms.

"jake? she whispered.

"mmhmm?"

"is mom a better kisser than i am?" i tensed up. they told her.

"of course not, your kisses make me go crazy." she kissed my chest and i shivered involantarily. she giggled. "see only you have that effect on me." we stayed silent for a while. "your not mad at me for kissing you mom?"

"no. allittle grossed out but no mad, i could never stay mad at you anyways" i chuckled.

"thats good to know. now get some sleep we'll talk more in the and seth said hi and to tell you he wants a rematch" she giggled and cuddled up even closer to me and sighed contently.

"oh he is so on. i love you jake." i kissed her head.

"i love you too. i said and we both drifted off in to a peaceful sleep. but that was soon over when i was startled awake by her screaming. i shook her alittle. she keppt screaming. i shook harder. same response. "renesmee? renesmee wake up! WAKE UP!" I practically yelled and she jolted up in the bed trying to breathe correctly. she turned to me and hugged me tight, while sobbing. bella and edward came barging in.

"what happened?" he asked

"she had a bad dream. give us a minute?" they didnt move.

"please?" i heard nessie croak, still facing my neck. they looked back hesitaintly before finally agreeing and looked up at me tears threatning to spill over.

"baby, what happened in your dream?

"t-the volturi came and wanted to take me as one of their own, to experiment with me. but you wouldnt let them so t-they ... k-k-killed you." she started sobbing again. harder this time."d-dont leave me jacob. i cant and wont live without you. please, please dont leave me.!" she broke in to a fit of hysterics. it killed me inside.

"shhh shhh honey its ok. im here i wont leave you ever." i rocked us back and forth until she pulled it together.

" im sorry jacob i know how much it hurts for you to seee me like that"

"baby dont apologize ill stay here for whatever reason you need. i dont care if im 8 miles away or halfway across the earth ill be here for . hell i dont care if im in the bathroom!" she laughed and hugged me.

"thank you my jacob, you always know what to say." we pulled away and i kissed her.

"well someone has to baby." she leaned into my ear and whispered,

"you know its ridiculously sexy when you called me baby." i smiled.

"how sexy baby?"

"i can show you better than i can tell you" she whispered again. i shuddered in anticipation. she licked my ear, and then turned to kiss my neck, grazing her teeth on it. i bit my lip trying to stifle a groan. she came up and placed her lips upon mine. she giggled into the kiss and pulled away.

"what?" i asked

"uhh i gave you a hickey babe." she said laughing. i went to her ear.

"that can be our little love mark, better yet you just marked your territory." i kissed her neck. a low moan erupted from her throat.

"you drive me crazy jake."

"exactly how i feel" we cuddled for what seem like was no need to fill in the silence because everything was always so comfortable with me and ness.


	5. Chapter 5

*chapter 5*

after a while my stomach growled. nessie pulled away and shook her head at me.

"you and your werewolf appettite come on i think grandma esme made pancakes."

"yummy" i had been meaning to talk to esme about something. out of all the bloodsuckers, besides bella, she was my favorite and reminded me of my mom. i dont know why. maybe it was that same vibrant and homey feel they put out. me an renesmee headed over to the main house walking directly to the kitchen it looked like everyone else was out hunting. just as nessie said there was a huge stack of pancakes waiting for me and a smaller one i assumed to be nessies. who else eats? i smiled at esme in the kitchen and sat down. she returned the smile.

"esme i wanted to thank you"

"oh breakfast was nothing jacob i cook for you almost everyday."

"no, thats not what i meant. you make me feel welcomed. like a second mom alsmost. to thank you for your hospitality mom... oh oops! im sorry i meant esme." i suddenly felt very embarrassed. i looked up to see her reaction it looked as if she could cry. she strode over to me and embraced me in a hug. despite the coldness and stench,the hug made me feel loved. weird.

" im touched jacob that was the nicest thing anyone has said to me. feel free to call me mom whenever you feel like it if you comfortable with that. i would be blessed if you did." i smiled and pulled away.

"thank you i will do just that then. she kissed my cheek and went into the livingroom. i turned to face reneesmee who had tears in her eyes. i reached over and grabbed her hand."whats wrong?"

" that was really sweet jake did you mean it all?"

"of course i do. esme treats me like her own child. shes great and i..." how can i say this? id never said i love you to or about a leech before except,of course, bella.

"you what jacob?

"i-i love her like my second mom." no one could replace my real mom she was amazing. she threw her arms around me and sighed.

"your really great you know that right?" she asked

"ive been told a few times maybe more. im just a _god_." i said and she laughed. i kissed her gently on the lips, but she grabbed my head pushing it me further in to her, and the kiss. her toungue played around with my bottom lip and i almost lost it then and there. i opened my mouth to let her hands moved down to her waist and gripped tightly. she pulled her mouth away from mine and i took that as an offer. i licked down her neck lightly suckling the sensitive part of skin right under her ear. "you taste so good baby" i whispered. she shuddered and moaned when i gripped her waist tighter. i heard the front door open, but neither of us stopped. then we heard edwards voice.

"we're back! so stop touching eachother and eat!" he yelled. which was unnessecary. and we both just laughed.

"way to ruin the mood eddie!" i yelled back.

"good! and stop calling me that!" his voice rising an octave causing me to laugh harder.

"sure, sure!" i turned a round in my seat and dug in to my food. i finished my food within minutes and nessie was full already and she only ate 3 of her 5 pancakes. i turned to her, my mouth still full.

" are oo onna eat dat?" i asked

" no you can have it jacob" she slid the plate to me and i dug in saying,

" fank oo" my mouth full again.

"gosh jacob how can you eat like that?" i smiled and swallowed my food this time.

"well one this food is awesome, and too im a werewolf. my bodily heat not to mention me running around all the time, uhh the calories burn off rather fastly."

"oh" she said lamely. i heard the door open again.


	6. Chapter 6

*chapter 6*

i heard someone head toward the kitchen then nessie squeal. "SETH!" she jumped out of her seat and into his arms. he started laughing.

"yeah i missed you too ness." i dont know why but i felt a twinge of jealousy. and i started shaking when she gave him a peck on the lips. he just looked the same as he had when he walked in the door. he walked away from nessie and came over to me. he stopped when he saw my shaking.

"woah jake whats wrong?" he asked me cautionly. nessie rushed to my side, a worrried look on her face. "did i do something?" he asked.

i shook my head. "no no im fine just got frustrated about something. whats up seth?" i said getting my shaking under control. seth smiled at me.

"nothing just came to get my rematch from nessie and hang out with you guys. and plus leah and sam are fighting over something that i didnt bother to stay long for..." he trailed off looking at a distracted nessie. alll of a sudden he flew over to her and grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the ground with an 'umpph' sound. i jumped up ready to pounce on seth till i heard nessie giggle.

"no fair seth! i wasnt looking!" she exclaimed.

"and neither was i last time but i still gave you your point!" i was beyond confused and was getting pissed.

" WOULD ANYONE HERE LIKE TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? AND GET OFF OF HER!" i yelled not meaning to. they both looked taken aback by my tone. but i could honestly careless by now. i needed to know why nessie was kissing up on seth and currently on the floor in a position i would rather not them be in. seth rolled over and helped renesmee up.

"this is what i was talking about jake, me and nessie have like this sort of game going. who ever has the most tackles by the end of the month wins." he smiled triumphaintly. "and im currently winning" renesmee pouted which made seth laugh. "there's still 3 more weeks ness"

"sure,sure" she said and i calmed down alittle but remember why i was really mad. "why did you guys kiss on the lips?" they looked at each other and laughed.

"jacob calm down thats just something we do nothing to worry about its not romantic just a gester to say that we love each other like brother and sister."

i sighed of relief. "umm ok well i was just curious nothing else i wanted to know... um yeah... " i said kinda ackwardly. i felt kinda- no really stupid. and to my surprise they laughed. nessie got up and wrapped her arms around my neck. she pressed her lips lovingly to mine.

"jake, you are my soul mate, without you i wouldnt be able to breath, the sun would no longer shine, and i would have no purpose living.i am in love with you and only you, no matter how cute seth is." she giggled.

" yeah dude she's your imprint, and you would love her regardless of that. i wouldnt ruin that no matter how cute SHE is" they both chuckled

"um thanks guys.. i just felt alittle... jealous..." and i did feel better knowing i was the only one that renesmee would ever love. i felt the same way about her

"no problem jake. id feel jealous if it were me too." i laughed at him,

"you feel yourself to much seth" i said still laughing.

"only at night. maybe once or twice after lunch." i laughed even harder until my side hurt.

"you..sir..are..a..moron." i said between gasp for air. we all laughed,and once i got my breath back we all moved to the livingroom.

"so what did yall want to do today?" i asked

"ooooh can we go down to la push jake? please?" begged nessie

"yeah can we? please?" begged seth. i shook my head

"seth you live down there so shut up, and yes nessie we can go. go ask your parents."

"yay! thanks jake be right back!" she raced off towards the cottage.

"hey jake?" said seth.

"what?"

"do you hate me?" well that question caught me off guard. where is this coming from, did we not just talk about the problem a minute ago?

"no i dont hate you seth. why would you ask me that?" he stayed quiet for a minute.

"i dont know. youve just been acting weird and harshly towards me lately. i mean today after the whole insedent was the nicest youve been to me in days." i sighed. here we go. i gotta make another huge mushy speech. why must everyone intend on making me this soft person?

"i didnt mean to seth its just that nessie has beeen weirdly connected to you lately and like i said i felt jealous" he laughed.

"and like i said theres no reason for you to be. i might be fine and all that but im nothing more than just a bestfriend to talk to and a shoulder to cry on. and vice versa" what could she be talking to seth about? "we talk about family issues and other simple things" he said like he read my mind.

"no offence but why didnt she just come talk to me? he looked as if he imbarrassed and mad.

"there is just some stuff that you cannot and are afraid to tell your 'mate'. it gets uncomfortable. so she has me." that made sense.

"but whats going on that i dont know about? everyone seems to know something that i dont." he sighed.

"this is a conversation you need to have with her. i have no clue if she wants you to know so im n-" he got cut off by a scream from the cottage. we both jumped up and ran to the cottage.


	7. Chapter 7

*chapter 7*

when we got there i saw bella on the floor with edward hovering over her looking concerned, but it didnt quite reach his eyes. i just let it slide over.

"what happened?" i asked.

"bella tripped and her her cheek on the edge of the counter and renesmee screamed." he explained.

"ahh still the clumsy one ay bells?" i joked. she looked up and attempted to smile, i tunred and saw renesmee for the first time staring at seth. he was giving edward a death glare, but turned around to meet neesie's eyes. he gave her a sad knowing look. she ran over to him and i could tell she was trying not to cry. i heard her whisper,

"im staying at jacobs tonight so dont worry." he kissed her on the head, released her and looked into her eyes.

"ok. ill be over there too if its ok with jacob." he looked over to me and i nodded. with one last dirty look at edward, he started shaking and exited the house rather quickly. i was confused once again. renesmee came over and squeezed me tight around my waist.

"jacob i need you tonight. can i stay with you at your house.?"

"of course you can renesmee. go get some of your stuff to stay for the night." she nodded and turned to walk upstairs. i approached bella, and as i did edward reached for her and she flinched away. thats not normal.

"bells are you sure your alright? did you fall that hard?" she shook her head.

"im fine .stop worrying so much. im a vampire remember?" i put my hand out to help her up, she took it and slowly got up. and to my surprise she grabbed me in a huge hug. when i tell you im really sick of all this mushy crap... BELIEVE ME! but nonethelesss i returned it still very confused.

"i love you very much jake and i would kill and die for you dont forget that ok?

"ok bells and i love you too." where was this coming from? "oh and renesmee asked me to stay at my place tonight is that ok?"

"yes. maybe for the rest of the week" ok i had to ask questions.

"whats going on bella?" i demanded. she stayed quiet a few minutes.

"me and edward are having some marital problems right now. so renesmee being here isnt really the best thing right now." i understood, so i just nodded. i pulled away from the embrace and headed up the stairs. i walked into renesmees room where i heard her crying softly while packing.

"um ness your mom said pack stuff for the rest of the week." she looked at me for a moment, then picked a couple more outfits and undergarments.

"can you tell me whats wrong?please?" shook her head.

"not here" she said, her voice flat and not that high octave i love. i just nodded and picked up her bag then left for the main house and my rabbit.

"jake can seth come over? "

"i already told him he could. oh crap. wait here i forgot my keys in the main house." i ran inside grabbed my keys from the in table and was about to run back out until i heard someone grunting from the kitchen. i walked and saw it was esme trying to reach a plate that was on a high shelve.

"oh hey let me get that!" i said. i reached up and gave her the plate. she smiled at me.

"thank you jacob"

"no problem mom" she smiled wider and kissed me on the cheek. "ill see you tommorrow!"

"ok bye jacob love you" i stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to face her. "oh god im sorry! it just slipped i-i..."

"hey! mom! stop freaking out i was just surprised to hear you say is s'all. i-i love you too." she looked like she could cry. i kissed her cheek and ran back out to the car. "you ready?" she looked up at me and pecked my lips.

"yes, i love you jakey." i smiled.

"love you too ness" we drove the rest of the way to my house in silence. once we got there i saw seth sitting on my porch stairs with his head in his hands. i got nessies bag out the back seat, got out the car and grabbed her hand. when he heard us approaching he looked up and i saw rage in his eyes. nessies must have to because next thing i know is shes by his side, speaking calming words. the rage in his eyes dimmed down alot but you could still see the slightest hint of it. i was starting to get frustrated.

"would someone please like to inform me on what the hell is going on that i obviously missed?"

"come inside jacob" said ness. when we got inside i went to my room, set nessies stuff on the bed then came back to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"now please, because of you two i have gray hairs when im not aging. now. ..happening?" they both snickered. i dont know why i was in no mood to be playing. then renesmee took a deep breath and started slowly.

" well mom and dad are having this problem in their marriage and im scared." i sighed of release.

"thats all? i knew that! i mean dont worry about that ness im sure they'll fix it." renesmees eyes welled up with tears. i reached out to hold her and she snuggled up to my side. "im sorry. i didnt mean to make you cry i just-" she shook her head.

"n-no jake its n-not you i-its dad. h-he..." she trailed off by a wrack off sobs. i rubbed her back soothingly. "s-seth y-you f-f-finish i cant do -i-it." he sighed and i looked at him over renesmees head.

" edward hits bella" i froze. in the kitchen. bella didnt fall. he _hit _her.


	8. Chapter 8

* chapter 8*

"WHAT! THAT STUPID ASS BLOODSUCKER HIT BELLA!" they both flinched when i jumped up. i was furious. i started shaking almost violently when a thought passed my mind. i lowered my voice to a tone theat even scared ME. "did he...hit...you...renesmee." i asked through clenched teeth. "because i swear if that dirty motherfucker put his hands on you" i had never sworn like that in front of her but at this point i didnt care what came out of my mouth. seth rushed over to me as my figure started to blur. renesmee followed.

"jake you need to calm down now! its ok! you cant phase in the house!" i stared at him only seeing red. i was trembling so hard it was unbelievable i hadnt phased yet. then renesmee was at my side. i could see clearer now but that didnt stop my violent shaking. "renesmee get back! he'll phase on you!" he was right but i couldnt find my voice.

"he wont." she said calmly touching my arm. her face was paler than before so i could tell that she was scared of me phasing. "jakey please calm down. he's not here he cant hurt me or anyone else. im here,im ok. moms ok. so please, please try to calm down. for me. or you'll end up hurting me." she spoke so soothingly that i found myself to slowly stop shaking. she grinned at me. "thank you my jacob." she rubbed my arms up and down.

"you didnt answer my question renesmee." i said as calmly as possibly. she frowned.

"stop calling me that. what happened to nicknames jake?" any other day i would have given in and called her nessie but i needed an answer and quick.

"_renesmee cullen,_ i asked you a it. now." tears filled up in her eyes, and any signs of me being angry washed away. i held my hand out but she backed away, " nessie im sorry i-"

"oh so now its nessie? of course i have to wait for jacob to calm down from his temper tantrum then he can claim that he imprinted on me? or was that just an excuse so you could get in my pants?" she said doubting my love for her once again. and now she thought i was some perv? i stumbled backed, wounded. that on hit way below the belt i tried to smile but im pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

"ok nessie i understand. umm ill just be in my room, when you get tired come tell me and ill get the couch." i felt empty as i walked to my room. i closed the door and flopped on the bed. i heard renesmee and seth talking.

"your acting like a spoiled brat!" i heard seth say.

"well... i ... just felt bad he only calls me renesmee when he's pissed off or being serious. he was doing it constantly today!" she retalliated.

" i dont care what he called you! he's worried about you being safe and your worried about what nickname he calls you! thats low. and for one i told you to shut up and stay away from him" she tried to say something, and i didnt have to be there to tell he put his hand up to quiet her. "no im not done. you need to get over you self ness. this is the real world. this man has done everything in his might to make you happy and your doubting his love and imprint? and you think that he's gonna freak you and run? if he didnt want you he wouldnt have been with you. he wouldve fought against the imprint. cause thats jake. he fights for what he believes. and he believes in you. even when you were just alittle girl he risked his life for you, he even risked giving up everything that he ever had just to keep you safe from the volturi. so are you going to constantly break his heart everytime you dont get your way? i love you ness but to all be honest your being a bitch about something small. so you need to apologize. now." wow i was kinda touched by how seth stood up for me. pain over ruled that quickly.

" your right."she said in a small voice. "im sorry seth i-i am spoiled. i gotta stop expecting to get my way, im not a kid anymore."

"i dont blame you, thats what you get for living with a bunch of filthy rich vamps." they both laughed. "go apologize." it was quiet for awhile till i heard a knock on my door.

"come in" it was muffled considering my face was buried in the pillow. i didnt need to look up to see who it was. "do you need the bed?" i lifted my face up to ask her this. she took a shaky breath and sat down in the corner of the bed.

"no you can stay here jake, i just needed to talk to you." i twisted around so i faced the ceiling.

"ok" i said lamely.

"jacob look at me...please look at me." i knew if i did i would immediatly turn into mush.

"no" she took in another shaky breath and started.

"im sorry jake, i was just upset because you werent calling me a pet name. i know that you werent actually taking your anger out on me and i know its really stupid and selfish but thats what i am. ive been pampered and spoiled my whole life. so when i dont get my way i-i i act out, and yes im am going to work on that because i hurt and lose the people i love and... im sorry. i love you so much. theres not one reason on this earth that i shouldnt. thats exactly why i keep throwing the imprint back in your i dont even know why i said you just wanted to have sex with me." she stayed quiet waiting for my response. i kept staring at the ceiling my mind coming up blank. i heard a small sob escape her lips."please please say something jacob.. forgive me. i love you with all my heart and everything else that makes me, me. i dont wanna lose you! illl change jake just dont be mad i know you love me and dont just want to us me and i wont doubt it again! PLEASE TALK TO ME!" she was in hysterics now and was having trouble breathing at that my heart crumpled up and told me to get my ass up and comfort her. i obeyed and hugged her tight.

"shh ness, come on stop crying for me. i forgive you. shhhh come on im right here, ive always been and i dont plan on leaving until you want me to. calm down."

"n-no j-jake. i-i-i dont d-deserve to b-be comforted by y-you. you p-probaly h-hate m-me.i-im just a b-brat." she was in hysterics again.

"shh-shh i dont hate you. i never will hate you and your not a brat. calm down baby, please its ok im right here and it doesnt matter anymore im not mad shhhh." after about an half hour she stopped crying and her breathing evened out. i thought she was asleep until i heard her call my name.

"yes baby?" she looked up and smiled.

"do you really forgive me?"

"of course.i was never mad with you to begin with, i wouldve respected your wishes and kept my distace but i would never stop loving you. yes i was hurt...really hurt but i will always forgive you." she blushed a vivided red. "what?" i asked

"umm can i kiss you jacob?" i laughed. i moved forward into her lips. it was electrifying. i pulled away smiling.

"you didnt even have to ask baby." she got on top of my lap,straddling me. i groaned. it felt too good.

"are you ok?" she asked. and i wrapped my arms around her waist.

"more than ok"

" good. now shut up i missed these lips." i chuckled as she pressed her lips to mine. i missed hers too. she ran her tongue along my bottom lip and i parted my lips and her tongue touched mine. i moved my hands from her waist down to cup her ass. she gasped into my mouth. i pulled away.

"im sorry was that too much?" she blushed.

"no i-... i liked it" i smiled.

"is that right?" i tapped down on it then grabbed it. she gasped then arched her back. i was actually enjoying this. "you like that huh?" she shook her head and brought her mouth back down to mine. my hands travel back up until till they rested on her hips.i felt her hands travel down my face to my neck and her fingers scraped over nipples and i hissed into the kiss. her hands went lower until they were on my stomach tracing my abs. the muscles right there contracted then release under her touch. i felt her grinding into me like she had the night before instinctivly thrusted my hips forward. i had to stop this before i couldnt at all.

"ness we have to stop." she sighed but got off me. then her laughter made me jump slightly.

"you know, your body is decieving you'' she said eying the bulge in my pants. i suddenly felt very self cautious and tried to cover it up but ness stopped me. "its ok jake you've got nothing to be ashamed of," she giggled. "and i know you can smell my little deciever to." we both laughed.

"i love you baby" she smiled

"mmmm i love you to my jacob." just then seth came barging in and jumped on the bed nessie burst out into a fit of giggles

"yay the two lovebirds are flying again". i heard my dad laughing in the hall way and i turned to see him.

"hey dad"

"hey yourself jacob" he said then wheeled down the hall. i smiled then turned to seth who had his nose wrinkled up.

"whats wrong seth?"

"uhh there are some very interesting... smells going on in this room.'' he said. i turned to nessie who was blushing like crazy.

"shut up.." i muttered and he laughed. just then his phone rang. he took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. his eyes darkened alittle, and he got up.

"ill be right back." he walked into the burried her head in my chest.

"oh god could _smell_ me that was so imbarrasing." i chuckled.

"its ok ness if he knew what was good he would shut up if not then find a new bestfriend." we both laughed, but stopped abrutly when we heard glass shatter downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

*chapter 9*

(oh and im sorry to those who are team edwards! be there is a happy ending for him so dont worry!)

i set nessie on her feet before i got up and ran to where the noise came from. it was seth, he smashed one of our bowls, with glass shards in his hands shaking like i had earlier. nessie gasped and tried to get over to him.

"no ness your my imprint, so that means he wont calm down as easily as i did" she sighed but stayed where she was. i walked over to seths shaking body and talked slowly. "seth calm down man," i said calmly but with a slight alpha demand. "calm down and then tell me what happened." he did just that until his hands were just shaking, i told renesmee she could come closer now. he took a deep breath.

"edward" he said and i felt nessie tense up beside me. i struggled to keep myself together.

"what about him?" i asked. i already knew.

" he cracked her face open. i just got off the phone with her she said she was still at the cottage, but he was at the main house for now." renesmee broke out into a loud sob and i was only seeing red so i couldnt comfort her right now.

''renesmee move. now'' i said through clenched teeth. she didnt budge. '' i said MOVE NOW!" seth grabbed her just in time as i leapt into a huge wolf,breaking a table in the process. i ran out the door towards the cottage. i heard quils voice in my head.

_''hey jake what happened i can hear renesmee crying a mile away.'' _ i replayed the whole thing for him. _"oh damn. dude i would go rip his freakin head off if i were you."_

_"thats exactly what im going to do." _

_"hey, sam left some extra pants not to far from here im sure he wouldnt mind if you took them." _

_"thanks," _i wondered around the woods until i found the pants i was looking for. then i sprinted the rest off the way to the cottage. when i got there i busted through the door and it fell of the i saw bella in the corner with edward holding her by the throat. good thing they didnt breathe.

"do you think i like hurting you?" he yelled in her face and she broke into a tearless sob. his face shifted. " oh god. i so sorry love i dont know what happened." its like they didnt even realize i was there. i took it as and oppurtunity and pounced on his back, slamming him into the wall. he looked surprised. i punched him once in the face then took him by the throat.

" who the FUCK do you think you are putting your hands on bella. huh? what happened to all that shes my soulmate and i wont hurt her crap?"

" this is none of your buisness jacob." i growled and slammed him back making a dent in the wall.

"it is my buisness when she calls seth telling him shes scared as crap but doesnt want to leave you cause she loves you so much." he started to say something, but i hit him across the face. just then renesmee and seth came through the door with the rest of the family. great. a show. "everyone stay back ok?" they nodded " and you, your gonna shut the fuck up until im finish. you use to tell her all the time that i would do what you did to her. but now look at this mess you made eddie. hitting woman" i laughed menacingly, and the whole house busted into gasp, questions,and comments.

" you hit her edward?" i heard mom say.

"how dare you? she loves you!" i heard alices voice chime.

"dude thats low.." said emmett jasper nodded in agreement.

"i would have never thought... thats not possible... edward you grew up better than that" said charlisle.

"jeez, are you kidding me? im liking the dog better than you right now!" said rosalie.

"now what to do with you now eddie... lets see i could kill you right now" i slammed him into the wall and he grunted with fear and i laughed. "or i could leave you here to live with your mistake everyday of your to long, sad life. hmmm decisions,decisions. oh and to let you know bella comes with me either way." everyone turned to see bella and gasped again. charlisle rushed over to her and looked over her briefly.

"im gonna take this to my office." her picked her up and left, everyone left with him except for emmett renesmee and seth. edward was trying to get out of my grip but i was to strong.

" you know i really like option 1 but id rather have you live knowing you hurt the one who literally killed herself to be with you." i dropped him to the ground. "you disgust me" i turned to walk to the door but he called my name. ''what the hell could you possibly have to say?"

"jacob please dont take bella away from me please.. what i did was completely unacceptable but i love her regardless so dont take her from me." i snorted, and turned to look at him again.

"ARE YOU FLIPPIN KIDDING ME!" i yelled, he flinched and scooted back. " what about when i was practically begging you not to take her from me because I lOVED her? and now you want me to take pity on you?" i shooked my head and laughed. "doesnt work like that eddie boy, the world doesnt revolve around you so stop expecting everyone to just melt as you put on the fake ass gentlemen act. because no one is buying it anymore." he looked sad then mad and flickered his gaze to renesmee. she just kinda sunk into seths chest.

"you little bitch! if you hadnt told seth then none of this would of happened!" he yelled at her.

"y-yes it would have."

" shut up you little slut! i should have killed you before you were born!" she started sobbing. and i glared at edward. i was about to choke hold him again but then he got up raced to renesmee and slapped the air out of her. literally


	10. Chapter 10

*chapter 10*

i phased ripping another pair of shorts. renesmee lay currently unconsious, with blood coming out of her nose. i howled letting the rest of the pack to come to the cullens. they were there less than a minute later.

_"jake what-" _said embry he looked down at renesmee who was waking up now. thank god. all i heard through out the cottage was snarling and growling. the big one was blocking edward.

_"he hit renesmee? what the fuck thats his daughter!" _said paul. i went to rip edwards head off until i heard sams voice in my head_._

_"jacob dont. you'll break the treaty."_

_"i could careless about that damn treaty he hit 2 of my girls. and im alpha now i make decisions!" _i forgot to mention sam recently stepped down because he's gonna start aging with emily soon. but me seth and leah still disconnect sometimes.

_"wait 2?" _asked jared_. "oh hell no he hit bella?" i nodded. i stepped forward again._

_"jake just dont man. dont you think you should just let him live with a constant reminder of what he did." after he said that he left the house. whats his problem?_

_"leah is harrasing him" _said paul. pack mind. i forgot. 

_"um hey anybody got some shorts i can borrow?" _quil laughed mentally."

_"two pairs in one day jacob? here take mine follow me." _i followed him into the woods where we made the exchange. i tied the shorts to my leg and shifted back.

_"thanks quil. tell seth to bring renesmee and bella back to my place and ill meet them there in a minute."_

_"ok jake." _he trotted back to the cottage. i started sprinting off in a random direction thinking about the last two days.

_"maybe the bitch just cries to much." _i heard leah think. i growled.

_"what is your deal leah? always talking down about renesmee, harrassing sam, and constantly putting out your crap so we can feel sorry for you"_

_"do you really think i like being the way i am? the bitter bitch of the pack? do wanna know why i am always pissed the hell off? cause i get my heart broke by someone i thought i truly loved and he loved me first. but no my cousin emily was 'the one'. and then on top of that i am what took sam away from me.a wolf. i cant even imprint! so that leaves leah. by herself. then just when i thought i had another chance at love that guy goes and imprints to." i was silent she never told us this._

_"yeah well nobody bothers to listen to me anymore im just the female tag-along."_

_"wait leah who was the guy your talking about that imprinted?" she sighed._

_"it doesnt matter. all i know is he did. anyways i gotta go jake." _

_"ok well um bye." _she shifted back and when i got alittle closer to the house so did i. i rushed in the house to see bella curled up in the fetal position, and renesmee was wrapped in a blanket in seths arms. she looked up and locked eyes with me.

"jacob..." she whimpered. i saw a huge blue and black mark across her face.

"renesmee...c-come here," i was in shock he did this to her. she got up and jumped in to my waiting arms. i held her while she just sobbed. "its ok nessie im am not letting you back over there. he cant hurt you anymore." i looked over her shoulder at seth."thanks man, for keeping her safe." he just shrugged.

"hey you told me too, so i just barked at edward and left" renesmees musical laughter filled my ears and i smiled down at her.

"whats funny?" i asked

"he's...not...lying," she said in between giggles. "he actually barked and da- _edward,_ flinched and almost fell back." all of us laughed. i released

renesmee and she went back to her spot next to seth. i turned my attention to bella and rushed over to her side.

"hey are you ok?" she looked at me and i saw the huge crack coming down her face. "oh...bells...your not going back home. the pack knows your here and compromised with letting you stay. i will not let you or nessie set foot anywhere near that cottage but i will need to go see esme everyother day." she looked at me sideways.

"why do you need to go see esme?"

"because... she-she's like family to me so i want to visit her." i sighed. " i never shouldve let him turn you into a vampire im so sorry he did this to you.'' she put her hand to my face.

"stop beating your self up over stuff you cant control, i loved him and wanted to be with him forever and now you have renesmee we're all good jake" i shook my head.

"no bella we are not good your unhappy and i need all the woman in my house to be happy." she laughed, and i cracked a smile.

"your such a dude jacob." i chuckled and thought about what she said to me earlier in the day.

"uhh bells? did you say all that stuff earlier because you thought you would die or something.?" she looked down.

"yes. i knew what he was gonna do because of what i kept telling him..."

"what did you say?" she sighed.

" the vouturi is coming to take renesmee jake." she said high and fast so only me and seth could hear. he tensed up in his seat.

"what i thought we settled that years ago?" i was getting angry cant they just ever leave us alone?

"jake... can we do this later? i just wanna sit here. its times like this i wish i could sleep." she smirked and i hugged her,

"i dont want you hurt bells i love you. but we will talk tommorrow." she nodded

"ok i love you to jake" we seperated. "where's billy jake?"

"oh he went on that fishing trip to california with charlie. they should be back next week." i turned to seth.

"hey seth are you staying the night? you can take billy's room."

"thanks man. im gonna take renesmee up to your room. she's out of it." i nodded.

"yeah alright. she's had a long day, and im going to start dinner." he got up with nessie.

"thank god im starving." we chuckled.

"want something bella?" i joked. she rolled her eyes.

"shut up jake''


	11. Chapter 11

*chapter 11*

as i was making dinner, (spagetti to be exact. i cant cook anything else.) i couldnt help but think about how in the world edward would be mad at bella for talking about the volturi. maybe she suggested something ridiculous. i chuckled to myself that would be so bella. but not a reason to hit her. i let her take my rabbit to go buy some clothes, i wasnt about to send her home. i was half expecting the pixie to send bella with a whole warehouse. i heard someone get out of bed. probaly seth. it sounded like someone was having a panic attack, 'cause i heard heavy breathing, and someone almost running around. i put the pasta in the pot, dried my hands and just as i stepped out the kitchen i heard a frantic scream.

"JACOB! JACOB WHERE ARE YOU?" i heard renesmee scream. she came running into the living room where i just stepped in. and when she saw me she almost knocked us back, by jumping on me. her breathing was still ragged.

"nessie? baby, what happened? did you have a bad dream?" i felt her shake her head in the crook of my neck. and i went to go sit down. she never moved an inch. anyother day that would be kinda funny but something was wrong. "if it wasnt a bad dream then what happened?" she lifted her head to look me in the eyes.

"i-i woke up and you werent there i thought you left me. i was so scared." i hugged her back to me,

"im sorry, i was just making dinner i didnt want to wake you so seth carried you to bed."

"ok just...after dad...hit...me i-i dont want to be alone."

"i understand. its ok im never gonna let _any _one touch you. your _mine._" she shivered. "are you cold baby?" she raised her head again smiling.

"no you just turn me on. so possesive, i love it when you call me yours. just like your _my_ jacob.'' i smack her butt lightly and she squealed and arched her back.

''you dont even know what you do to me ness. you and that ass." she giggled and brought her lips to mine. i was in heaven. kissing renesmee is never going to get old.

"hey what was all that screaming im trying to - oh" i heard seth say and i pulled away from renesmee. i could tell she was blushing. "oh. ummm. my bad i didnt mean to...oh god this is so wierd." i laughed at his ackwardness and set renesmee on the couch. i got up and went to the kitchen to check the pasta. nearly done. i got the sauce out of the fridge and put in in a bowl to toss in the microwave. i walked back in the living room and sat next to nessie. seth still looked ackward. i laughed again.

"dude we were just kissing no need to go all silent. your acting like you walked in on us naked." i couldve sworn i saw him blush.

"who was naked?" bella said as she walked in the door. "and if i hear renesmees name someone dies." we all laughed

"no one was naked and jeez did you buy the whole store mom?" said nessie. i looked up to see how many bags she had. more than my closet could fit. oh crap living arrangements. and as if renesmee read my mind she asked, "where are we all staying? we dont have enough room for all of our stuff."

"well you and bella take my room for now and ill take the couch. seth you got my dads room.''

"wont you be uncomfortable?" seth asked. i shrugged.

"doesnt matter. as long as you all are comfortable it doesnt really matter to me." just then the microwave went off. i got up turned the pasta off and poured it into a drainer. then i mixed the sauce up with it. "dinners ready." i said. everyone came into the kitchen. even bella. i set the plates down and handed out the food me and seth getting a bigger portion than nessie. bella looked remorseful.

"i wish i could eat this looks awesome. i shouldve let you cook for me when i was human." said bella and i smiled.

"i did. remember when i was 4?" she laughed.

"yes! oh my gosh, the mudpies!" i laughed with her. "i remember you actually tried to eat one. then your mom yelled at you. what did she say? oh yeah 'do you have any common sense? there is all kinds of germs in that dirt! you crazy child' " i shook my head

"hey cant blame me i was curious." renesmee looked at us like we were crazy. seth could care less he had his food now.

"you tried to eat mud jacob?" asked nessie.

"yup i was 4. curious, hungry. and they looked good." we all laughed. when we got done eating seth went to sleep im pretty sure renesmee did to so it was just me and bella.

"hey bells since everyone is sleep do you mind telling what the volturi want now?" she sighed.

"all we know is that aro, the leader, is very intrigued by her 'species' and wants to see what she capable of. they havent made a decision on if they were going to come yet but we do know is that its a high possibilty. what aro wants aro gets" i was grinding my teeth together. absolutly no one was going to take my renesmee.

"so why was edward mad at you?" i asked, it still didnt make sense

"because i kept telling him that we should take renesmee to them, with us there, and let them find out what them wanted. that pissed him off. he said that i would be risking my daughters life. and i wasnt really. i know how they work. they wouldnt try anything funny with us there. so then i told him that you would do it if it kept everyone safe. that really ticked him off. he assumed i was saying that you are better than him and that i wanted you not him anymore. that was the first day he actually punched me. he said 'never compare me to that mutt i would do so much better than him'. he obviously forgot you imprinted on his daughter." wow. was edward actually still jealous of me?

"ok well thanks i would love to have a convo but im beat." she laughed and got up.

"goodnight jacob"

"night bells.'' i laid down on the tiny couch and tried to get comfortable. it took me like an hour to finally find a position on my back that was comfortable and i drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

*chapter 12*

i was startled awake by someone climbing onto the couch with me. i looked down and saw renesmee trying carefully not to move to much. i laughed and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"jeez jake! you couldve said you were awake you dont just start laughing out of no where!" i laughed again.

"sorry. what are you doin though?" by now she was sucessfully laying next to me her head on my chest.

"well i couldnt sleep. at first i didnt want to wake you,and plus the couch is small. so i tried to cuddle up with mom but she made me kinda cold." i chuckled.

"then i tried to sleep in seths room, but he told me to piss off and that he didnt wanna wash underwear yet" she shrugged and i laughed louder this time. '' i didnt understand what he meant by that. i only asked him to scoot over. so i ended up where i wanted to be all along" she smiled brightly at me and i returned it. i looked at the clock. nearly 3am.

"well nessie im tired and its 3 in the morning so uh can we shut up?" she giggled.

"sure jake." she kissed me on the lips but i grabbed her neck to make come her closer. she clutched my hair in response. my hand traveled down her neck to her back, her waist. then i rest them on top of her ass kneading them softly. she moaned softly into my mouth.

"you better not be deflowering my daughter jake!" i heard bella say quietly. i pulled away from renesmee and chuckled.

"i guess thats our cue to stop huh?" i said. nessie giggled.

"yeah i guess so." i put my hands on either side of her face, but she winced and inhaled sharply. i quickly pulled my hands away.

"im sorry what did i do?" she just shook her head.

"no, you didnt do anything jake... just where dad hit me still stings alittle." i growled in response.

"i could rip his head off for putting his hands on you. and bella for that matter." she sighed.

"i know jake but we cant. i wont risk you or anyone in the pack getting hurt." i pecked her lips softly.

"i love you renesmee" she smiled and rested her head back on my chest.

"i love you too my jacob." we soon fell into a peaceful sleep. i awoke to people yelling and a strong smell that burned my nose.

"come on seth i told you to just wait! why cant you just listen to me gosh!" i heard bella say.

"well how in the world was i suppose to know you were carrying around a bottle of vinegar like a crazy person!" he spit back

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN THE KITCHEN... DONT TOUCH ME GOD SO HELP ME I WILL CUT YOU!" i laughed to myself.

"when did you become such a drama queen? what happened to the bella that was trying to solve problems not always start them?" he said then muttered under his breath, "bitch..." i heard a loud smack and a loud grunt. "WHAT THE HELL BELLA?"

"DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" i decided it was best for me to intervine. i got up and a walked to the kitchen.

"ok ok what in the world is going on in here?" they both looked at me then back at each other.

"i told his slow self not to come in the kitchen, because i was cleaning the floors. but what does his dumbass do? comes in the kitchen, slips and knocks the vinegar out of my hands!" i chuckled this argument wasnt even that serious.

" yeah but that was an accident she didnt tell me she was cleaning the floors, just not to come in the kitchen. and she didnt have to slap me, taking on some edward like qualities huh ?" she gasped then her expression became pained. his face immediatly looked guilty.

"crap bella im so sorry it slipped i was just mad i didnt mean it." she shook her head.

"i just cant believe YOU of all people would say that seth." she forced a laugh. "but thats ok i wont come near you again if you feel like ill hurt you" he reached his hand out, but she just backed away. "dont touch me seth." she walked into my room and seth put his head in his hands.

"i cant believe i just said that to her jacob" he said. i patted his back.

"its ok man i know you didnt mean it." we stayed like that for a minute or two, then i realized i hadnt seen renesmee. i started to panic alittle.

"uhh seth wheres renesmee?"

"she went for a run earlier, she should be back soon."i nodded my head and went to clean up that vinegar. it was really irritating my nose now. after that i figured i would watch some t.v. after a couple of emerald shows i really started to get worried. i looked at the clock. 10am. i would give her one more hour. seth came in the room and sensed my worrying.

"jake calm down im sure she fine." just then bella came out of the room and seth immediatly looked guilty. but what took me and him by surprise is when she sat down and cuddled up next to seth. she obviously noticed because then she giggled.

"im not mad at you seth. what i did was unnessacary. but if you call me a bitch one more time, you'll be very unhappy that i dont sleep." we all laughed. he hugged her once then let her go.

"alrighty than bella no more bitches. i dont even want to know what you do in the dark." we all laughed once more. as the hour passed i grew more and more restless. bella and seth kept telling me that that she was fine, but i could tell that even they were alittle worried. that didnt help me at all know they werent certain. i had enough. just as i was about to jump up and go looking for her. she walked through the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

*chapter 13*

"wooo! that was a great run!" she looked around and saw our worried but relieved faces. " woah who died?" i got up and ran to her. i embraced her for who knows how long. when i finally let go she looked me in the eyes confused and put her hands on my cheeks. "jake whats wrong? talk to me."

"where have you been? i was about to explode i was so worried! you were gone for 3 hours!" she hugged me again.

"im fine jake.i just got thirsty so i though since i was out i would go and hunt." i sighed.

"i dont want to sound bossy but tell somebody before you do things like that." she pulled away and pecked my lips.

"ok. im sorry i worried you. did you eat yet?" just then me and seths stomach grumbled. nessie giggled. "i guess i got my answer, come on ill make us some breakfast." she went to walk in the kitchen but i stopped her.

"actually ness, do you think we could go over to the main house? i wanna say hi to esme." she bit her lip and looked scared. "he wont be there nessie so dont worry. and if he is we'll leave asap ok?" she still looked skeptical but nodded her head. "alright let me go get ready." i went to my room got in the shower then got dressed. after that i figured i would call my dad. he answered on the 4th ring.

"hello?" he said.

"hey dad hows california?"

"oh son its great you would love it down here! and the fishes are huge!" i laughed.

"thats good to hear. i take that when you get home you'll be making your famous fish fry?"

" hell yeah! im having such a good time down here. if only poor charlie could keep up." we both laughed. " you should see some of the women down here, if i was 10 years younger and out of this chair i swear..."

"ok ok dad! i dont want to hear this! ill call you later." he laughed.

"alright love you son."

"you too dad bye" we hung up and i walked back in the living room. "ok whos hungry" seth jumped up.

"its about time you got your butt out here i was about to leave without you!" i laughed at him.

"well then lets go. bella you coming?" she shook her head.

"no you guys can go ahead ill just wait for you back here."

"ok we'll be back within the hour." she nodded and we walked out the house to my rabbit and drove to the main house. once we got there seth jumped out the car and nearly sprinted for the house. i couldnt help but laugh,he must be starving. i noticed nessie was staring at the house the slightest amount of fear in her eyes. i put my hand on top of hers and she turned to look at me. "renesmee everything will be fine. remeber what i told you if he's here we'll leave fast than we came. ok?" she nodded and we both got out of the car. i held her hand for reassurance. just as i said edward was no where to be found.

"renesmee!" i heard blondie yell. next thing i knew her and the pixie had her in a tight group hug.

"oh my goddness are you ok? you have a hand print on your face. is bella ok" alice said this all in one breath. well not technically.

''yes im fine we're fine auntie alice. but im hungry and i know jacob is so can i just go?" she nodded and let her go. blondie turned to me and i braced my self for insults.

"thank you jacob." woah thats a head turner.

"what? come again?" she rolled her eyes.

"i said thatnk you for keeping them safe." emmett walked in the room.

"yeah yesterday was kinda funny. i mean i know hes my sibling but he looked like he could piss in his pants if that were possible." i chuckled.

''im glad i could amuse you. but like nessie said im starving so could i eat?" he just shook his head.

"go away" i laughed and walked in the kitchen. esme smiled at me and i picked her up in a hug.

"good morning jacob" i smiled back.

"mornin mom" seth choked up on his food. nessie patted his back whlie he coughed.

"did you just call her mom?" he said still coughing.

"yeah why?" i asked. blondie came into the kitchen.

"how could you let fido call you mom? he stinks, and your giving him another reason to come over." esme retailated before i could.

"yes he may stink, rosalie. but dont all teenage boys?" i laughed along with seth and renemee. rosalie just huffed and me and seth finished eating he told me he want to go check up with leah and the pack.

"alright. you can come back to my house if you want when you get done." he nodded.

"ok see ya jake. bye nessie and esme."

"bye." they said in unison. i rubbed my neck noticing it was kinda stiff.

"you ok jacob?" esme asked. i sighed and shrugged.

"eh, ive had better days. im kinda tired and that couch was to small. my damn house is just to small." she looked thoughtful for a minute and her face lit up.

"what are you doing tommorrow?" i thought.

"nothing probaly till later that night im going to that bonfire."

"can i go jake?" asked renesmee.

"of course." i smiled and she smiled back, kissed my cheek then walked to where the others were watching tv. i turned my attention back to esme. '' why you ask?"

"well i need you to do a couple things for me tommorrow if you dont mind"

"not at all what do you need me to do?'' she went to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a list. when she handed it to me my eyes almost flew out the sockets. there was like 40 things on here to do! i looked over everything and looked up at her. "umm i dont have enough money to get this stuff mom. she laughed.

"you didnt honestly think i wouldnt give you any money did you?" i shrugged, she walked out of the kitchen and came back with a big brown duffle. she motioned for me to open it. "this should cover everything." i unzipped the bag and almost fell out of my chair.

"holy fuck" i'd never seen so much money in my life. once i was brought back to reality im looked back up at esme. "can i ask you what your doing tommorrow that you cant do this?" i was basically doing her grocery shopping, household shopping, clothes shopping and many more unnessecaries. she just smiled at me.

"something very important" i just left it at that.

"do you know if edward is around? i dont want him here while we are" she sighed and shook her head.

"no. none of us have seen him since yesterday he came here told us all we are to die and left. i dont know whats going on with that boy." i was confused. he would kill his own family?

"oh. well i think me and nessie should go check on bella. ill see you later"

"ok bye jacob" i took the duffle bag and walked in the livingroom and found renesmee playing a game of checkers with jasper.

"nessie? come on i think we should head home." she looked up from the game and nodded.

" i want a rematch when i come back jas" he smiled.

"sure thing nessie" she came over and grabbed my hand. once we were outside i saw edward walking toward the house.


	14. Chapter 14

*chapter 14*

(im sorry if this chapter is really short! but ill update soon!)

i growled and crouched down ready to spring. nessie clung to my shirt for safety. i made sure to keep my head clear of nothing but pure anger.

"renesmee go get in the car." she stayed put for a minute then sprinted to the car. i saw her lock the doors. edward looked confused be slightly relieved.

"jacob hey whats going on i was just looking for you where is bella?" i scoffed.

"dont try this innocent shit with me edward everyone knows what you did." he squinted his eyes in concentration. he was reading my mind. i made sure it was clear. he wasnt about to get off that easy.

" well i dont know what i did you are not thinking about it. please tell me whats going on and wheres bella?" i stood up straight and looked him in the eyes. he looked honestly confused.

"you mean you dont remember yesterday?" he sighed

"no jacob i wasnt even here!" i looked at him sideways.

"what the hell do you mean you werent here yesterday of course you were i was about to kill you for hitting bella and renesmee!" he looked taken by surprise.

"i would never hit them! their my life what in the world happened?" i was so confused.

"no why dont you tell me what happened? where were you the pass two days?"

"ok well when we went hunting we all split up. when i was done, i admit i took alittle longer than i usually would, but i headed back to where we were all suppose to be meeting up. on my way there i smelled a vampire, not one i know but something about it reminded it of us. so i followed it for a few hours and the smell went on and off."

"why didnt you contact one of us?" he sighed again.

"thats the thing i was looking for my cell phone but it was gone so i figured i left it at the cottage. and i didnt want to head back home or else i would lose the scent. anyways, by time it was morning i had followed the scent all the way to the border line, where there i lost it. so i headed back home. on my way there it had faded and as i got closer to the cottage it smelled more like me than anything else. so that how i ended up coming here. i thought this situation was very odd." i let all of this sink in. he wasnt lieing. i smelled it yesterday. not quite another vampire but not edward either. the perfect smell to decieive you.

"so what your telling me is that someone was claiming to be you? why would they want to in the first place? how is that even possible? wouldnt a vampire have to have like some special freaky power of some sort? and how do i know you know you not lieing." he chuckled.

"one question at a time jacob. yes, i suppose someone was claiming to me. why? i have no clue we will have to look into that. it could be possible its not like anything ive experienced before. and yes they would have to have some sort of power. also why would i lie about my daughter and wife? i love them both so much i would never hurt them in all my years to come" damn. i hated it when i was proven wrong.

"ok i believe you but what ever and whoever this is put its hands on the love of MY life. so im not stopping until its dead.'' he nodded.

"alright but you never answered my question, where is bella?"

"dont worry about it shes on the reservation at my house.'' he looked like he was alive again. if that were possible.

"thank you jacob for keeping them out of harms way." i smiled.

"no problem eddie. of and by the way whoever is posing as you had it down pat. so we might have a problem with this one. he might even be some one else by now." he nodded again then went inside. i jogged back over to the car and got in. renesmee clung to me when i got in to the car.

"how did it go? is everybody going to be ok?" she asked franticly

"it went fine and i cant answer your second question be cause i honestly dont know. but if your asking if everyone is safe from edward then yes they are." she looked up at me confused.

"why are we all of a sudden safe now?" i sighed.

" ill explain it all when we get home." she sat back in her chair and i started driving.


	15. Chapter 15

*chapter 15*

renesmee's p.o.v

as we were driving down to la push i realized jacob had a big brown bag in the back seat.

"jacob?" he kept looking at the road.

"yeah?"

"what is that brown bag in the back seat?"

"oh esme gave me some- or alot of money i should say to go do some errands for her tommorrow." the bag was kinda big so she must of gave him thousands!

"that much? thats like got to be over three thousand!" he chuckled.

"i know. but the list of things she needed is ridiculous, so i might use all of that" i put my hand on top of his and transfered my thoughts to him.

"_why does she need you to do them?" _he shrugged.

"i dont know she just told me that she had something important to do." i nodded and we rode the rest of the way in silence. once we got to jake's house i heard seth on the phone with someone,

"thats great!of course you can come down here, just let me talk to the pack...alright...no im sure he'll love it... ok bye." he hung up and walked into the room. when he saw us his smile wiped completly off his face and was replaced by fear?

"umm hey guys... when did you get here?" why is he acting so weird?

"we just got here. who were you on the phone with?" asked jacob.

"oh um just a friend who wanted to come over." i finally spoke up.

"why do you need to consult the pack about that?" he stayed quiet for a minute.

"just to uh.. see if they wanted to come over to." jacob laughed.

"why are you so jittery about that? if your nervous about asking permission, i could care less if they came to my house as long as yall clean up. im not gonna be here tommorrow anyways." seth sighed in relief.

"thanks jake." i went to jake's room and found my mom sitting on his bed reading a book. when she heard me walk in she looked up and smiled.

"hey nessie have fun at the main house?"

"yeah except dad showed up." she tensed up and cleared her throat.

"oh. well as long as your ok." i sighed.

"could you come out to the living room? jake said he had something to explain." she nodded and got up. when we walked into the living jake and seth were watching tv. jake looked up at my mom.

"bella just the person i needed to talk to." she rolled her eyes.

"then talk." he turned off the tv and seth groaned.

"i was watching that!" jacob rolled his eyes.

"shut up. you can watch it later this is more important." seth huffed and slouched back in the couch. i giggled. "anyways, i wanted to talk to you about edward. he's innocent."

"WHAT?" they both yelled in unison.i just sat there surprised.

"calm down let me explain. for one bella i couldnt believe that you didnt realize that there was a different scent in the house i mean i didnt really think about it much but i smelt it. because that thing that hit you and renesmee wasnt edward." mom and seth looked confused. i was still in shock.

"w-what do you mean it wasnt him?" i asked quietly.

"edward said he smelled the vampire where you guys went hunting and followed it. im guessing it led him on a false trail so it could get to your house. he said something about it reminded him of his own scent but other than that it was some other vampire scent." we were all silent. i think we were trying to process what jake just told us.

"wow. deep." seth said and we all laughed.

"look, we have to go back to the house and settle this other problem." said jake and he turned to look at mom. she sighed.

"ok. im not scared now that i know it wasnt him. although i might have a nice smack at him for not being there sooner." we all laughed again and got up to go to the main house. i was getting tired. jacob came over and grabbed my hand.

"you alright?" i smiled and nodded.

"im fine." he smiled back and leaned down to give me a quick kiss. then we all got into jake's rabbit and headed back to the house. seth reached up from the back seat and turned on the radio. a lady gaga song was on.

"oh this is my song!" said seth as he sung along. " i want you love,and i want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance! oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh we all broke out into fits of laugher. i was laughing so hard i started crying. jacob caught his breath then spoke.

"dude im trying to drive stop singing" seth grinned.

"you know your jealous" jake rolled his eyes and i giggled.

"sure seth thats what i am." we drove to the house forced to listen to seths constant singing. when we finally got there the whole family was outside waiting for us. we all filed out of the car.

"bella love," said daddy as he walked up to us. mom looked scared and happy. "can i hug you?" mom nodded and they embraced. when they parted he turned to me with his arms open looking hopeful. i laughed and gave him a hug. "thank you again for keeping them safe jacob. you to seth."

"sure sure, its what we do. but im just that awesome" said jacob. we all shared laugh and dad leaned down to kiss mom. she smiled when he pulled away, then she smacked him. i guess she wasnt lieing. next thing i knew the whole family was swarming around us with questionable faces. dad looked shocked, while jacob and seth were literally on the ground doubled over laughing.

"what the hell took you so long to come home? this thing could have raped me or something worse!" jacob and seth calmed down when she said that but still had some snickers. dad looked mad now.

"did it touch you bella? inappropriatly i mean"

"no edward it didnt im just trying to prove a point." he looked relieved.

"im so sorry love, but i didnt have any form of contact. i never figured this thing would pose as me. i never even thought that power was possible." we were all silent until i heard alice gasp.

"alice what do you see?" asked jasper. she was silent, then when she pulled out of the vision she spoke.

"volturi"


	16. Chapter 16

*chapter 16*

"what do you mean the volturi alice whats going on?" said jacob frantically. that made me think of the dream i had. i shuddered just thinking about it. nobody would kill jacob right?

"of course not sweetie." said dad. i smiled up at him. he turned to the others "lets continue this conversation in the house." they all nodded and went inside seth pulled me to the side.

"ness i have to do something really important so could you tell jake to fill me in later"

"umm sure but what do you have to do?" he sighed.

"you promise not to tell jacob?" i nodded. "ok well esme sent him out tommorrow so she could come down to la push and renovate his house. she thought it was the least she could do since he did so much for them. so i have to go tell the pack not to attack her when she comes." i started jumping up and down.

"oh my goodness thats great!" he laughed at my enthusiasm.

"ok ok calm down ness but i gotta go now." i nodded and he kissed my cheek then ran off. i jogged over to and in the house they were having a heated conversation. so i just went over and sat in jacobs lap, who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"so do you think they want to start a war?" asked jacob.

"im not sure, i couldnt really tell since you and the wolves were there. but when i tried to look around you guys i saw all of the volturi and some new people i didnt recognize." said alice.

"this may mean another war. even more difficult than the newborns." said grandpa charlisle. newborns? _another _war? daddy looked at me.

"that happened a long time before you were born renesmee." i wish people would stop calling my whole name. daddy rolled his eyes and turned back to the conversation.

"so what are we gonna do sit around and wait for them to come? i mean is this some type of random thing? we havent done anything wrong." i asked.

" i dont think this is random nessie, they were asking for us to give something back to them but like i said i couldnt make out everything that was happening." answered alice again. everyone stayed silent.

"what do we have of theirs?" emmett asked. "you know what scratch that, i think we should just go kick all their asses." rosalie smacked him upside the head. "what? thats just my opinion." jacob chuckled. then dad growled in emmetts direction.

"she is not theirs to begin with!" he almost yelled. emmett held his hands up in defence.

"look edward thats the only logical thing. they've been trying to get nessie ever since she was born. thats the only reason aro would actually send an army down here to kill us off and take her." daddy seemed to think about it. but they wanted me? no they can take me away from my family! jake must have sensed my discomfort because he started to rock us back and forth. i rested my head on his shoulder while he did so.

"emmett you may be right, so alice i need you to constantly watch over aro's decisions." she nodded. i put me hands on jacobs arm and showed him my thoughts.

"_can we go home jacob? im really tired." _he smiled widely at me. "_what?" _

"you called my house home." he said quietly while everyone was still talking.

"_of course its home. where ever you are is home. do you not want me to call it home?"_

"no no of course you can it just made me feel all fuzzy and warm." i laughed and everyone looked at me but i just waved them off.

"can we please go jake?" i whispered. he nodded and picked me up.

"well we're gonna head out, nessies tired. can she still stay till the end of the week?" he asked mom and dad and they nodded.

"i trust you two are going to behave? remember what i told you jacob" jacob chuckled.

"i wont forget eddie. and ill have you stuff back here late tommorrow or early the next day mom." everyone who didnt know he called esme that looked surprised.

"when did you start calling esme that?" asked daddy.

"ill explain it to you guys later, let jacob take renesmee home." they all nodded and we headed out. jacob placed me in the passengers seat and we drove off. on our way there i kept thinking about what we talked, and the volturi. i didnt want them to come take me away. that ment i would never see my family again or my jacob.

we pulled into his house and he got of the car, came over to my side and carried me into the house and into his room. he laid down and pulled me on top of him.

"you do know i couldve walked right?" he chuckled. then playfully gasped.

"and here i thought your legs was broke how dare you use me like that?" we both laughed.

"jacob im scared." i pulled my head back to look him in the eyes. he looked confused.

"scared of what?" i sighed.

"that the volturi will come get me and i wont be able to see you or anyone else again." he brought my face to his and kissed me.

"baby, dont worry about that. i wont let anyone or anything hurt you. or our families either ok.?" i nodded and he kissed my lips again. then i rested my head back on his chest and sighed contently.

" i love you my jacob" i could practically feel him smile.

"i love you to my nessie." i giggled. i fell into a peaceful sleep.


	17. authors note

*authors note*

i am so so so so sorry for not updating soon! ive been really busy and just got out of the hospital for some thing i cant pronounce lol. but i promise to have the next chapter up before august is over.


	18. alert!

*alert!*

im thinking about canceling this story... im kinda getting bored with it... if you dont want me to cancel it then reveiw me your answer. but if i do cancel it dont worry ive got another story that i think is really intriging. haha, its funni because actually the time i spent in the hospital i wrote 2 short stories and when i got out i wrote another one they are call : weight of the world, my last breath, and all that im living for. and dont worry they are all twilight stories. if you want me to post those then review the answer to that to! thanx love yall and thanx for all the positive feedback!


	19. decisions decisions

*decisions decisions...*

well i know i probably made this decision to quick but... ILL FINISH THE STORY! and another gud thing. im going to post all 3 of the other stories i wrote too! so get ready for some serious drama! and arteritis for me! lol


	20. Chapter 17

*chapter 17*

me and jacob woke up early the next morning. he want me to go shopping with him to get esme's stuff. i felt like i had my own secret because i knew what she was actually doing. so i just played along so jacob wouldnt be suspicous.

"jesus she has me all over the place!" jacob exclaimed reading the list. i giggled to myself. "and why did she choose seattle? that place is so expensive and far away. i could get some of this stuff in la push and forks for a much cheaper price. i think i will just shop here. do you think she'll notice?"

"NO!" i yelled without thinking. "i mean yes she'll notice. her and alice have a thing for artwork. so it has to be the exact brand.'' he looked at me sideways for a minute.

"you've been spending way to much time with them. i mean is walmart a crime?"

"a what? walmart?" he gaped.

"your kidding right nessie?" i shook my head.

"what is a walmart?"

"oh my goodness. that is just fucking sad you've never been to a walmart?"

"nope."

"ill take you one day. its better than all these little designer shops that have like two racks of clothes, i mean what the hell is that? they'll pay 300 dollars for some ripped jeans but they couldnt even spare me 20 dollars." i laughed at his complaining.

"jacob that was like 3 months ago, and you wanted to buy a toy" he acted like he was offended.

"it was not a toy it was a collectible car. its not made for playing with honey" i rolled my eyes.

"a toy jacob, a toy." he sighed.

"can we just go? im already dreading this day." i smiled and grabbed his hand. we walked outside and saw emmetts truck. we exchanged confused glances. i walked up to it and saw the keys and a note in the windshield. i threw jake the keys and i read the note.

**I know your going to read this first ness so tell jacob we did not break the treaty, we asked seth to come drive it to his house. your going to need it for esmes shopping because alice wrote the list. have fun! **

**love, dad**

i passed the note to jacob, he read it then groaned.

"you guys are going to be the death of me. over-shop syndrom." i giggled and got into the passengers seat. we drove off towards seattle. it was mostly silent the whole ride besides jacobs constant complaining. as we pulled into the first store jacobs mood had rubbed off on me. he opened his mouth to complain most likely so i beat him to the punch.

"JUST SHUT UP!" he looked taken back. "you've been complaining all morning! im sick of hearing it! cant you just shut the hell up and do the damn shopping?" he looked at me a bit sheepish and angry.

"i was just going to say that we didnt get breakfast, and i saw an ihop down the street." well didnt i feel like a dumbass.

"oh..."

"yeah oh" he said, then got out of the car. i followed suit and grabbed his hand. when he didnt pull away i knew he wasnt really all that mad.

"sorry jake, your mood just rubbed off on me." he smirked a bit.

"im actually not in a bad mood nessie. i just complained to tick you off." i smacked his arm and walked ahead of him into the store with his bellowing laugh following me. i couldnt pretend to be mad, his laugh was contagious. we both ended up getting weird lookes from all the people shopping.

"that was a bad joke jake, it put me in a terrible mood." he kissed the top of my head.

"then i accomplished my goal."

"i hate you"

"i love you!" i giggled and started looking through the racks of clothing.

"so what do they want from here?" he took the note out of the bag of money.

"one of every douche and gab-ana brand. what the hell is douche and gab-ana?" i laughed until tears were coming out of my eyes. ''what?"

"its not 'douche and gab-ana' its dolce and gabbana." he shrugged.

"same difference." he found one of the shirts and his eyes nearly flew out the sockets. "250 dollars for this? are you kidding me? i could buy grocerys that would last me at least 2 weeks with that!" i raised an eyebrow.

"just two?"

''thats long for a wolf. and if they want one of everything in this brand then how much stuff is that?"

"well theres shirts, skirts, jeans, bras ,underwear, shoes. sunglasses, jackets, purses, perfume, and jewelry." he groaned.

"ok im really complaining now. this is going to be the longest day of my life." i took his hand and dragged him around the store. i took my time in the lingrie section to get back at him. i picked up one set it was a red and black bra and panties with suspenders.

"hey jake how do you think i would look in this?" i held it up to the correct places. it looked like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"i plead the fifth. your dad would kill me if the comment im about to make slips back into my head." i giggled and continued browsing. by the time we were done the stack of clothes was almost up to my waist. and im 5'8". we brought the stuff up to the clerk and she rung us up in shock of the stack.

"your total is $7,967 dollars." jacob mutter something like 'stupid rich leeches' under his breath he took out a wad of cash and gave it to her. she kept smiling and twirling her hair at jacob. i rolled my eyes and tried not to get jealous. but it looked like jacob was actually checking her out. she gave him the reciept after she wrote her number on the back. "call me" i growled too low for her too notice.

"will do" jacob said then winked. she giggled like a freaking school girl. it took me and jacob 3 trips just to get the stuff in the trunk. once we were done i punched him in the arm. "ouch! what did i do?"

'' you were flirting with her right in front of my face! then you tell her you'll call her? what the hell, are telling me something jacob?" he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"the clerk? baby, i could careless about her. i only took her number because she was one of embrys ex girlfriends. i thought it would be fun to mess with him. i love you. i dont even realize girls are flirting with me half time. so stop stressing." i smiled and pressed my lips to his. we seperated when we heard a frustated scream.

"jesus i swear dante your useless! now how am i suppose to get home.''

"do you want to help?" i asked jacob. he nodded and we walked across the lot to a small bmw."hey do you guys need some help?" they both looked up from the hood and gaped at us. now that i think about it me and jacob do make a pretty odd looking couple.

"dude what are people feeding you? and where can i get some?" jacob just laughed. the girl slapped the guy in the head, then smiled at us.

"please excuse him, my name is bryanna." i shook her hand.

"yeah and im dante." i stuck my hand out.

"nice to meet you both im renesmee." dante took my hand and kissed it.

"pleasures all mine beautiful" i giggled. i heard jacob growl too low for human ears to hear.

"and im jacob" he said shaking both of their hands before wrapping his arm around my waist holding me possesively.

"oh dude you with her?" dante asked agast. jacob nodded proudly. dante slapped his arm.

"well damn i knew i liked you." jacob laughed again and bryanna slapped dante upside the head again.

"could you stop flirting and boy bond for one second! dante i swear if i get this car started im tieing you to the hood of the car and hope there will be a tornado." now i laughed.

"i like you bryanna.'' she smiled at me briefly. i heard dante mutter to jacob.

"you got it easy man, this is what i gotta go through." bryanna quickly turned her head towards him.

"i heard that you fuckin' mutt! now come help me!" me and jacob laughed at the ironic sitiuation while they looked at us confused.

"its an insider. but anyways jacob here is a car whizz im sure he could help you guys." they looked hopeful.

"really? dont mess with us, im like seriously afraid what this chick will do." dante said, and dodged a smack in the head. jacob moved forward and looked under the hood. in the mean time me bryanna and dante got to know more about each other. even jacob joined in alittle. i found out we all had alot in common. after a few more minutes jacob spoke.

"sorry yo tell you guys but your carburetor is shot. that cars not going anywhere." bryanna groaned loudly.

"this is great! just freakin great! now i gotta walk just to get home!"

"babe just calm down." dante said enveloping her in his arms. " we'll get a cab or a bus"

"with what money dante? it'll cost us a fortune to get all the way back to forks" he sighed. me and jacob shot each other the same look.

" we live in forks, you can hang out with us if you want? " jacob offered. bryanna lifted her head off dantes shoulder.

"really?" jacob nodded.

"yeah we just have a couple more stops to make, but we'll-" he was cut off by her running over to him and wrapping her legs around his waist. jacob looked shocked and didnt move to hug her back. she quickly removed her self and blushed.

"im sorry im just happy i dont have to walk back! thank you guys so much! i can tell we'll all be great friends" i smiled at her.

"yeah yeah can we just go? its cold." dante said. he reminded me of jacob alot.

"sure lets go!" i said and we all jumped in the car.


	21. Chapter 18

chapter 18

ive got a new chapter if you guys are still interested... i promise i will get back on my game and try to post a new chapter every week atleast. thank you for the patience, please review!.

"whats up with all the shopping bags?" dante asked from the back seat.

"we have to buy my aunt and grandma a couple of things today." i answered.

"for what?" i smiled.

"who knows? just a whole bunch of useless expensive crap" jacob said

"so what you guys rich or something?" bryanna asked.

"well her family is, im from im from la push'"

"oh. ive heard alot of rumors about that place because my mom was quileute. they say wolves can turn into people and shit." dante scoffed. "who believes in that kinda of stuff?" i bit my lip and i knew me and jacob were thinking the same thing.

"how old are you dante?" jacob asked.

"15. why?" because you could very well be a wolf.

"just wondering, im 16."

"dude your lieing! you look like your 20!"

"umm should i be offended or flattered?"

"flattered, you could sneak into any club and get any girl you want." jacob grabbed my hand and i smiled.

"yeah the club part might be fun, but ive already got the girl i want."

"awwww!" bryanna exclaimed. " why dont you ever say stuff like that to me dante?" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"dont start with me."dante muttered. and i giggled. and the day went on... we went to more stores than i could count. it was ridiculous! spending time with bryanna and dante kept us all sane though, i think they were the most entertaining couple ive ever met. after we were done shopping at 9pm, we started on the way home. it was very uncomfortable if i must add.

"that was the most shopping ive ever done in my life." bryanna said. "i will never look at a store the same way." jacob snorted.

"amen to that. im scarred for life.'' dante was asleep now, all of their bickering probably knocked him out cold. "do you mind if we drop these bags off before we drop you guys off?"

"sure, why not im to see what renesmee's house looks like." we pulled into my house and bryanna gasped. she nudged dante awake and he groaned.

"what?" he asked sleepily.

"look at renesmee's house!"

"you woke me up for this crap?" she slapped his head.

"just look at the house you jackass!" he sighed and sat up his eyes went wide.

"holy hell... this place is huge!" i giggled.

"welcome to the cullen residence." i said and we all got out the car and began taking bags inside the house. once we were done i introduced them to the family. "mom dad this is dante and bryanna, dante and bryanna this is charlisle, emmett, rosalie, alice and jasper." they waved.

"nice to meet you all." byranna leaned over to my ear. "is everyone in your family this freakin gorgeous?" i laughed and shrugged.

"yeah i guess you could say that. hey mom where's grandma?" she smiled at me, knowing the secret.

"she just left that place, she should be home soon." i nodded.

"ok well we better be on our way, we've gotta drive these two home." we said our goodbyes and made our way back out to the car. much better.

"renesmee your house is so beautiful! dont you think dante?"

"'umm yeah it is... but the whole time i was in there i got a very weird feeling... like something was off. and i dont feel so good now." shit. crap. damn! me and jacob exchanged the same worried look.

"really? thats weird... i dont know what it could be. maybe it was a ghost, that house was built in like the 1800's." he laughed alittle.

"yeah ghost. if you actually believe that crap." we drove in silence the rest of the way to their houses. we dropped dante off first since he wasnt feeling good then bryanna. and when it was finally time to go to jacobs house i couldnt sit still in my seat.

"why in the world are you so jittery?" jacob asked.

"im just happy to be going home, im soo tired."

"yeah me too, remind me to never do your aunt or grandma's shopping again. ever again." when we pulled into jacobs house his eyes went wide. ".hell?"


	22. Chapter 19

chapter 19

A huge smile settled on my face, but it got erased as fast as it got there.

"What the hell happened to my house?" jacob exclaimed, jumping out of the car. i followed after him.

"You don't like it jake?" i asked. he whipped around.

"you knew about this?" he practically growled. "why didnt you tell me?"

" it was a surprise. aunt alice and grandma esme got permission to come do this today, so your house wouldnt be so cramped up." he didnt reply. he just walked inside the house where his rampage continued. but the inside looked great if i must say so.

it still had all his old furniture and stuff, but it had new floors, counter tops and even a new paint job. how they did this all in one day, the world will never know.

"why in the world would they do this?" he yelled. " i hate it! we have to put it all back!" it sounded like he was about to have a heartattack.

then he grabbed one of the vases and threw it against the wall. i flinched at the sound. he was shaking violently as he picked up a table and threw it , making it break too. soon he was running all over the place, flipping things over, throwing them, or breaking them. i just stared horrfied. i finally got enough courage to walk over to his tyraid. i grabbed his arms and put a hand on his face.

thats when i realized tears were streaming down his face. he wouldnt look me in the eyes and kept squirming around trying to get out of my grip, and breathing heavily.

"hey, hey look at me" i spoke softly. when he looked into my eyes , his automatically softened, and thats when he crumbled. it kinda surprised me because i had never really seen jacob cry before. so i just held him in my arms. " jake baby, whats wrong? why did you do this?"

"I-i-i..." he let out a heart breaking sobbing, and i gripped him tighter.

"you what?" he tried to get himself under control, but kept failing.

"s-s-sarah..." did he just call me sarah?

"did you just call me sarah?" i was getting angry but it was hard to stay mad since he was crying.

"my m-m-mom..." so his mom was sarah. i calmed down alittle bit.

"what about your mom?" he took a deep breath.

"s-s-she re-built t-the house b-before she... before she..." he couldnt finish his sentence. "a-and me and billy h-h-havent changed anything i-in the house s-s-since then. it w-was our c-c-connection to her..." oh shit. we just destroyed the last memory he had of his mom and i felt terrible.

"jacob i am so so sorry. i will get everyone to come put everything back exactly how it was. not a thing out of place i promise." i sighed. " gosh i feel like such an ass, i wish i wouldve known that. ill clean up the whole place by myself if you want. ill even-" and too my surprise he cut me off by sniffling and chuckling. "what?" i asked frrustrated now.

"y-you talk way too much when your upset.'' i pulled away and smiled at him, wiping some of his tears away.

"shut up." he chuckled again.

"i didnt want you to see me so vunrable, its just..." he sighed. '' miss my mom so much. she wouldve loved to meet you."

"i wouldve loved to meet her too. i bet she's watching over you right now jake, and she wouldnt want you to be sad that she's gone."

"i guess you right ness." he leaned down and put his forehead on mine.

"So you dont hate me for not telling you?" he shook his head.

"i cant blame you. you didnt know." i pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you jacob, im sorry."

"stop apologizing, i love you too." with one more kiss i seperated myself from him.

"Come on lets try to clean this up alittle." and thats what we did. we put the things that we could try to save in a bag and the rest of the stuff like the most of the tables and vases went in the trash. i was trying to make light out of the situation, because jacob still seemed out of it.

Then in the far distance we both heard a troubled howl.


	23. Chapter 20

*chapter 20*

Jacobs p.o.v.

What in the world was that? nessie looked at me, confused as i felt.

"was that the pack?" she asked. i shook my head. and we heard another howl, but this one sounded more familiar.

"ive gotta go ness." she nodded and kissed me.

"ok be safe." i smirked.

"sure, sure." i ran out the house stripping off my clothes, and tieing them to my leg. then I phased. "_guys what happened?"_

_"Someone just phased, and he's going ballistic." seth said.  
_

oh crap it was dante.

_"dante? who's that?" he asked._

_"some dude me and nessie met today. he said his mother was quilete."_

_"But why'd he phase? there hasn't been a vampire around in awhile."_

_"Well... me and nessie took him to her house and-"_

_"Dumbass!" leah shouted. _when did she get here? _"why the hell did you take him too the vampire lair if he was quilete?"_

_"Hey watch it," i warned. "and how was i suppose to know he was going to phase? there are alot of quilete's that haven't phased."_

_"Oh Please! my ass!"_

_"would you like me to kick it?"_

_"Ahhhh!" seth screamed. "leah just shut-up! jake didnt know and you wouldnt have either, so just chase after the dude in silence!" _she growled and ran faster.

"_thanks bro,'' i said. _he mentally smiled and we kept running

"_What the hell?" we heard someone scream in our head. "Why can i hear people in my head?" yup it's dante. "how do you know my name? what the fuck am i?"_

_"Dante its me jacob, your a werewolf."_

_"Jacob? man what the hell? i thought this shit was fake! but nope here i am, a big furry bitch.'' _we all tried to contain our laughter. "_this shit ain't funny!"_

_"dante stop where you are,"_ he immediatly jerked to a stop.

"_wait woah woah woah why do i have to listen to you? i feel like i must obey you." i smirked._

_"Because im alpha. leader of the pack. you have to listen to me. now just stay where you are were coming to get you. but first try to phase back."_

_"how?"_

_"Just relax, think human things. and when you phase back do not move, understood?"_

_"yeah." he said bitterly. we all felt him slowly disconnect from our minds._

_"where is everyone else?" i asked._

_"sam told them that you would handle it." leah said. i growled._

_"he has no right commanding the pack anymore!"_

_''hey big fella just calm down, he just wanted to see if you could train someone to control themselves." i didnt reply. _we soon saw dante laying on the forrest floor all wrapped up. the look on his face was priceless, but i couldnt laugh. so we all phased back and got dressed.

''Im going to turn gay if i have to look at peoples junk everyday." he stated covering himself up. ok this time i couldnt help but laugh.

"no you wont, just look at leah." he did, but she growled.

"dont even try it with me," me and seth chuckled.

"so im a werewolf?" i nodded. " why did i turn into one?"

"because of vampires." seth stated.

"oh come on!" he yelled exasperated. "vampires? What next? fairies, goblins, bigfoot?"

"we're telling you the truth, thats why you felt so weird at nessies house. her and her families are vampires." his eyes widened.

"dude she could've...like... sucked my blood or some shit like that!"

"no her and her family only drink animal blood."

"so like vegatarians bascially?" he asked.

"yup!" seth exclaimed.

"So why did they cause me too... 'phase'?"

"because they are our natural enemies. we were created to destroy vampires. but not the cullens. we have a treaty with them. we are not allowed to attack them unless they come on our land."

"But your dating nessie," he said confused. i sighed. i was way to tired to explain all of this.

"look ill explain it all tomorrow, but right now you need to get home. so phase." i said.

"how do i phase?"

"think animalistic thoughts. you'll start to feel a heat go through your body, you'll start shaking, and bada-boom! your a big, furry, bitch!'' seth and leah laughed. even dante cracked a smile. he closed his eyes and after a minute he started shaking, then he burst into a wolf. we all undressed, tying our clothes around our ankles then phased too.

"_you know your the only all white wolf ive ever seen?" leah said. " you might be handy for when it snows." _i chuckled. it was true.

"_uhhh thanks? i guess." dante said. _we all ran him to his house in seattle, made sure he phased and got in the house.

"oh and before you go dante," i said. "your do not tell anyone we are wolves, not even your mom. got it?" he looked confused.

"why not?" he asked.

"because then we'd be breaking our half of the treaty."

he nodded and walked into his house. i phased back and then we all ran to our seperate houses. when i got in the house, nessie was knocked out cold on the couch. i smiled. she tried to stay up for me. i gently picked her up and walked to my bedroom. which was huge now! i sighed and shook my head.

I laid her down on my bed then, laid next to her. she stirred slightly.

"jake baby? is that you?" she asked still half asleep.

"yes its me ness."

"what...what happened?" i kissed her head.

"ill tell you in the morning, go to sleep." she sighed and curled up to my chest.

"i love you." i smiled.

"love you too baby." we both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	24. Chapter 21

**squirrelpicklejuice,**

**It is reviews like yours that make me want to keep updating ASAP, thank you so much for your entusiam towards my story! Sorry I got to it so late though!**

**P.S: I looooovee the username :)) Lol!**

**P.P.S: I didn't forget about all my other reviews, I love you guys too and will try to give you a christmas present by updating again by christmas eve. **

**Keep up the support! :))))**

*Chapter 21*

When I woke up the next morning I heard voices downstairs. I got up and walked down there, but stopped on the last step, surprised by what I heard.

"I've really liked you for some time and was wondering if you would go out with me?" Seth's voice asked. I started shaking. Just friends my ass, I knew he liked her!

"Of course i'll go out with you Seth." My shaking abruptly stopped when I heard Nessie say that. Was she going to tell me or cheat on me?

"What the hell is this?" I said finally making my appearance. Nessie smiled and got up. But I stepped back.

"Jake? What's wrong?" She asked, frowning now.

"I heard him just ask you out. And you said yes." To my surprise she laughed.

"You always choose to come at the worst times. If you would have been ease dropping earlier you would've heard the part where he told me he was too nervous to ask out this girl from reservation. and that's when I told him to practice asking me." Well didn't I feel stupid.

"Oh, Good morning then." They both laughed.

"Jake, dude, how many times do I have to tell you that Renesmee is just my friend? I wouldn't do that to you even if I did happen to like her." I raised and eyebrow at him. " Which I don't," He added quickly.

"That's better," I said. "But anyways, I've gotta get going. Dante just phased and I gotta go 'train' him.''

"Dante phased?" Renesmee asked surprised, " Was it because of me and the family?" I shrugged.

"It could've been, or maybe there's another vampire. Not really that important right now." I gave her a quick kiss. " I gotta go."

"Can I go?"

"No, It's way to dangerous for you to be around dante right now. He can't control his anger just yet." She pouted.

"I'm a big girl jake," I smiled.

"I've noticed," She smacked my chest and I laughed.

"I'm being serious, can I go?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I already felt my knees got weak.

"Damn it nessie!" I said with a sigh. "Just stay as far away from him as possible, ok? If he hurts you i swear I'll kill him" She kissed me.

"Thanks jake! I'll be right back!" She ran upstairs and I sat down next to seth.

"You are pussy whipped bro," He said. I smacked him up side the head. "Ouch!"

"Shut the fuck up and you won't get hit."

"Bastard..." He mumbled so I slapped him again. "You know what? Hit me one more time. I may be a kid but I'm not afraid of you." I smirked.

"Really now? Okay we'll just have to see about that."

"What are you going to do?" He tried to sound confident, but his voice thought otherwise. I just chuckled and laid back closing my eyes. It took Renesmee forever to get dressed and when she did I was not having it.

"Oh no you need to go change." I said. She was wearing a lowcut red tank top with a jean miniskirt and some white tennis shoes.

"Excuse me?" She replied, looking at me like I was crazy. "Last time I checked Edward cullen was my father, not you."

"Yeah well I'm your boyfriend and I think that outfit is highly innapropriate."

"Then that 'boyfriend' title can be rearranged if you keep treating me like a child!" That made me angry.

"Your are a child!"

"Then your a pedophile!" I saw red for a minute. "Wait Jacob, I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did, and that's perfectly fine." I said as calmly as possible. "I'm leaving. Seth do you mind taking her home?"

"Jake, please.'' She pleaded.

"No, Go home Renesmee. I'll talk to you later." She blinked her eyes furiously. They were glassy.

"She didn't mean it Jake," Seth said. "Don't treat her like that." I almost gave in at the sad look on her face. He got up and walked to the door, "I'll give you two a minute."

"I guess I'll go too now," I turned to leave, But she grabbed my arm.

"No damn it! Your going to listen to me!" She yelled, much to my surprise. "I'm sick of you getting mad at _me_ whenever we have a fight!" She poked me in the chest. "You can sit there and call me shit, but when I retaliate it's the end of the fucking world!" Angry tears streamed down her face. "why can't you be in the wrong for once? Do you just like hearing me apologize? Do you get a perverted kick out of watching me cry over you and beg for your forgivness?"

"Ness I-" I tried to speak but she punched me in the chest.

"SHUT UP! I don't even want to hear what sob story you have planned! If I'm a fucking child, why are you with me in the first place? I didn't mean to call you a pedophile, and I'm sorry, but it seems that if you think i'm a child that's the only reason. I am a grown ass women and I don't need you to treat me other wise!" She was punching and slapping any part of me until I finally grabbed her wrist.

"Renesmee!" I shouted. " I am with you because I love you, okay? I know I may not act like it, but I really do." I sighed and released her wrist. " _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have called you a child, because you most definitely aren't one. You are the most beautiful, intelligent _woman_ i've ever know. I will get on my fucking knee's right now and beg for your forgivness." I did and she giggled. " Will you please, please, please, forgive me for all of my stupidity?" She smiled.

"Yes Jacob, I forgive you. Now get your ass of the floor." I smiled, stood up, and kissed her.

"Now, if your not too upset with me, do you still want to go to Dante's with me?" She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah let's go." And with that we headed out.

"_How the hell to you expect me to do that?"_ Dante yelled in my head. I sighed.

"_It's not rocket science!" _I yelled back. "_Just fight him!"_ I asked paul to came with me today to help train dante how to fight. Paul was practically jumping out of his skin for a fight, since there weren't any vampires around.

"_He's huge! Like 4x my size! He could fucking kill me!" _I barked a laugh. "_Of course you think this shit is funny. Jackass..."_

_"Paul is one of your pack members. I'm not denying the fact that he could kill you, but he wouldn't. Trust me i've fought him plenty of times before. Just pay close attention to his moves and you should be fine." _

_"And what happens if he bites me?"_

_"You'll die."_ He whimpered and his wolf eye's widened. I laughed again.

"_DUDE! Can you stop fucking messing with me? What the hell is your problem? Is your thong so far up your ass that you can't think straight? I swear, If you weren't so called 'alpha' I would kick the shit out of you."_

_"Hey, watch it." _I said with so much authority, his shoulders hunched over.

"_Sorry," _He mumbled then sighed. "_Okay, tell this Paul guy i'm ready to fight."_ I trotted over to Renesmee and bumped her with my nose. She giggled and ran her fingers through my fur.

"What?" She asked. I tilted my head in the direction of where paul was waiting inpatiently. "Ready to fight?" I nodded. " Paul! He's ready!"

"It's about damn time." He said and phased without worrying about his clothes. Dante whined.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
